


Not Yet

by Cali_se



Series: Breaking Bad Drabbles [15]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Inner Dialogue, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: This has to stop, but...
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: Breaking Bad Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875721
Kudos: 23





	Not Yet

I never want this sweet ache to end. Never want to be without his touch, his kiss, without _him_. But I can't go on like this, can I? I can't keep spending my time caught in this 'between' place, my life split in two, everything in turmoil.

Jesse. Help me to end this. Please. Tell me to get the hell out of your life, throw me out of your bed. Tell me you don't need me. Tell me you don't love me--.

No. Not that. I can't bear to hear that. Not from you.

Not now. Not yet.

 _Not ever_.


End file.
